Travel Buddies
by yumiitee
Summary: She extended her arm in a handshake to me and said, "I'm glad to not know you, Stranger. From now on, you'll be my only companion!" A big smile erupted on her face. What the hell did I just get myself into?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:** Sup? :D This will be my first multi-chapter story. :) I shall go at my own pace so if my updates are slow, I apologize in advance. :) This story's AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan Sakura<strong>

The phone was ringing. Whoever's calling better say something important or I'll punch the living daylights out of him/her/whatever. Grumpily, I got off the bed and stomped my way to the living room where the phone sat on the table whining its call. I really need to move it to my bedside table. Or maybe I won't. Nah. I really shouldn't. I'm going to run out of excuses for missing calls.

Without bothering to look at the caller ID, I picked up the phone, "Hello, this is Mikan."

"Of course its you, idiot. You live alone." The cool voice of my best friend Hotaru came clearly from the phone. It sounded like she was in the same room as I am. I picked up the telephone off from the table, careful not to pull the plug, and sprawled lazily on my couch. I rested the telephone on my stomach.

"It could have been Keima, y'know." The phone line went dead. Weird. I put the phone back down to the telephone's body. I let out a yawn and stretched out my arms, still resting on the couch. I rolled my head back and let out a startled yelp. The telephone crashed to the floor.

"Your imaginary boyfriend?" Hotaru was standing in front of my door in a black ensemble. Cue the backlights and smoke, she's going to look like a spy that just broke down the door. She had her eyebrow raised and her cellphone was clutched in hand. Only she was upside down.

I recovered from the shock and scrunched my eyebrows at her remark. "Keima heard that!" I retorted and laid on my belly. She was right-way up now.

She scoffed and closed my door. "But since he's a perfect gentleman, he's going to pretend that you didn't say anything offensive to him." I stood up and put the telephone back in its proper place.

Hotaru was stalking her way to my kitchen. Always the first place she goes to when she comes to my place. Actually, always the first place she goes to in anyone's house. I followed her footsteps.

"You could have just told me you were coming last night." I grumbled to her. She looked at me with dead set eyes and says, "How else was I supposed to wake you up today?" She turned and went back to scavenging my fridge for the ingredients of a sandwich.

She had a point, though.

"What time did you sleep last night, anyway?" Hotaru asked me with her back turned, half her body inside the fridge. I sat down on the island of the kitchen. My feet swayed back and forth. I may be 24 but I believe I'm allowed to act like a child in the comforts of my own home.

"Late. I was watching reruns of Vampire Diaries." I grinned. Damon is just so dreamy. I wouldn't mind if he bit me. Not one bit. The things we can do when we're both vampires.

"Stop drooling." Hotaru slapped my cheek lightly, effectively snapping my thoughts away from Dreamy Damon. "Get down from there." She pointed to me then to the ground and I got off from the counter. She'll make a scary mom.

She set the ingredients on the island starting assembling the sandwich.

"So," I dragged out the O. I clapped my hands together. "What are you here for?"

"What? You don't want me here?" was the breezy reply from Hotaru. She didn't even look up from her sandwich-assembling.

"I gave you those duplicates for emergencies." I was referring to the duplicate keys to my apartment. The first time Hotaru used them was when she ran out of food in her fridge and all the shops were closed. The second, pretty much the same. The third was when I was a mess. I don't really want to dwell on that topic.

"Come out with me and Ruka tonight." Hotaru said, still not looking up from her sandwich making process. Oh. So that's what she wanted.

"You know you could've just called for that. But Hotaru I really don't-" I started to explain myself but she interrupted me before I could finish.

"No buts." She slammed down a fist on the island. I jumped at her sudden outburst. "Nothing. You need to get out." Hotaru scolded me. She freaking scolded me. Oh my goodness. I fear for her future children.

"But I do go out, Hotaru!" I say, exasperated. Does she think I'm a freaking hermit with no social life or something? Okay, so maybe my social life is an area for development but I'm happy with the company I keep.

"Like with an actual existing male." Hotaru said in that matter of fact tone, she waved a lettuce to my face. "You do know that there are real gentlemen out there other than your TV Series flavor of the week, right?" Hotaru raised her eyebrow.

Oh no. I know where this is going. Groaning, I turned my back to her and stomped my way to the side of the island opposite her. I slammed down my hands on the counter.

"No, Hotaru." I told her firmly. I don't feel like going out with a guy. I don't want to go on a date, period.

"You're going and that's final." She slammed down the lettuce hard on the bread. A tiny jolt of panic shot through me. The sandwich! I quickly inspected it. Good. It didn't get squished. I don't want food to be wasted.

"But Hotaruuuuuu." I whined and stamped my feet lightly on the ground. Oh god. I'm throwing a tantrum at the age of 24. I realized just how wrong that was and I quieted down. I huffed out the last of my tantrum spell. Hotaru's acting too motherly. Maybe that's why I act like a child with her.

I sobered up and looked at her. She looked serious. "Its been months since that jerk happened, Mikan." I let out a sigh. I took a seat on the stool for the kitchen island. "I know." I said then hung my head low.

"Its important that you come tonight, okay?" a plate with a meticulously made sandwich was gently pushed towards me by pale, delicate hands. I grabbed the sandwich and took a big bite out of it.

"pffine" I mumbled my reply, my mouth full of food.

"Don't talk when your mouth's full." Hotaru snapped.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume Hyuuga<strong>

_Business Proposal: Justin Bieber shoe line. Aimed for Bieber fans both boys and girls alike. Will be advertised in such-_

Reject.

I tossed it to the growing stack of folders to my left.

_Business Proposal: SpongeBob Squarepants Krusty Krabb concept restaurant. Aimed for children, teenagers, and families. Will have a weekly random show where Plankton will try to steal the secret formula. Everything SpongeBob-_

Issued For Discussion (IFD).

I set the folder to my right.

_Business Proposal: Justin Bieber clothing line-_

Reject.

I tossed the folder to my left.

_Business Proposal: A single store that sells all things "it." Like a one-stop shop for everything trendy._

IFD.

I placed the folder to my right. A good business proposal. I can't believe nobody thought about this until now.

A dull throbbing pain was forming behind my eyes. I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes tight, trying to will the damn pain away. Come on, come on, come on. The pain started to ebb away. Thank God.

I leaned back into my desk chair and made a one-eighty turn. I came face to face with a glass wall. This whole wall was made out of bulletproof, shockproof, whatever-proof glass – top of the line quality, of course. I stood up from my seat and walked over to the wall.

From my view up here, way up here on the 70th floor, I feel like I'm watching from heaven. Well, not really. I feel like I can just hit the pause button of life and watch as others' lives move forward before my eyes.

… Or something like that.

Pretend I never said that.

I continued watching the busy bustle of the city dwellers of Tokyo City unfold but alas, the shrill cry of the phone hit the play button of my life and I'm back to negotiating and handling money again. I try not to complain. I own this damn company. I own this damn building. I own the damn money. Life is good. But I feel so damn empty.

I looked at the caller ID. It was only my secretary. I picked up the phone. "What?"

"Mr. Nogi's on line 1." I could hear her typing rapidly away on her keyboard. I swear her job's harder than mine. I believe that the term 'secretary' is just a formal way of saying 'office maid.'

"Put him on," I told her and I sat down again on my office seat. I reclined it back while I waited for the phone line to transfer to Ruka's call. I heard static.

"Ruka, what's up?" I greeted him.

"Are you busy?" Always the first thing he asks when he calls at work. I looked at the mini tower of undecided stack of papers on top of my desk. "Of course you're busy." He's always going to answer himself.

"Yes, I am." I gave him my usual reply to our usual conversation starter on the phone.

"Come have dinner with me and Hotaru tonight." Ruka went straight to the point. I raised an eyebrow. I'm going to be a third wheeler. No way am I letting that happen.

"I'm bringing a date along with me too, then." I compromised with him. Ruka laughed. I made an irritated face. What's he laughing at?

"You don't need to. Hotaru's bringing her best friend." Ruka told me. "She's going to be your date."

"Is she hot?" was the first question that popped in my head and I asked him aloud. What? I'm only a man, after all.

"Ugh, Natsume."

Prude Ruka.

"When was the last time you went out on a date because you actually liked the person?" Ruka asked me seriously.

"I don't know. Too long ago, I guess." came my breezy reply. Of course I knew when the last time was.

"A year. Its been a year since your last serious relationship." Ruka reminded me. I rolled my eyes. "As your friend, I'm only telling you that it'll be good for your mental health. God knows you're really messed up in the head." Gee, Ruka. You're too honest nowadays.

"Whatever, Ruka. I'll just come, okay. That's what you wanted." I tried to keep the irritation out of my voice. It always gets to me whenever he brings up my lack of drive for commitment.

"I want you to meet Hotaru's friend tonight as a date - not a possible fuck buddy but as an actual date." Ruka spoke to me like he was explaining something to a toddler. That bastard.

"Its just really important that you come tonight, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I told you, I'll try." I said non-committedly.

"Don't just try. Be there, you bastard. I'm warning you, try hitting on Hotaru's best friend the wrong way and she'll have your balls cut off then she'll deep fry it and feed it to the baby jaguar I got her for her birthday." Then the phone line went dead. What kind of boyfriend gives his girlfriend a baby jaguar for her birthday?

I really have no choice but to come, then. I looked at the stack of undecided folders on the table again. I could feel another headache coming on. I got a long day ahead of me.

* * *

><p>an: that's it for the first chapter. :D drop a review if you want me to continue this or just want to share some thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ergo. Second chapter. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan Sakura<strong>

Hotaru just left the apartment. She didn't leave until she made sure I cleaned up my apartment. If she saw something dirty or untidy, she made me clean it up. If you knew me, then that means she made me clean up my whole damn apartment. That took up a good 5 hours to do.

She still expects me to look "fresh, clean and presentable" for dinner tonight. She's demanding like that.

I inspected my newly-cleaned apartment. Not bad, Mikan. Not bad at all. My apartment isn't that big but its big enough for me. You know the prices for apartments in Tokyo are freaking kuh-razy, let me tell you. So I'm happy with what I have. Hotaru lives near too. Wait. Hmm. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

I'm a photographer. Taking that in mind, you can safely assume that my flat's filled with picture frames plastered everywhere. When I went apartment-hopping a year ago, I saw this flat. Its nothing special really, but there's a tiny room meant for storage and when I saw it, I just knew that it would be perfect for a red room I always wanted. So, obviously I took it right away. I regret nothing.

I glanced at the wall clock hanging above my television set. It read 1 pm. I still have 4 hours to myself before Hotaru begins calling to remind me about dinner tonight. She makes me prepare 2 hours ahead of time. She can be a control freak like that.

I walked over to my couch and sat down on it. What to do, what to do?

"I don't know what to do." I said out loud to nobody in particular. I groaned. The only noise in my apartment was the ticking of the clock. It doesn't sound too friendly. Its creepy. Really creepy. I turned the television set on to drown out the ticking noise. I flicked through the channels. Nothing good is on. Figures.

Why is it that when I'm busy, the shows are all so good but when I have time, it just sucks? Just, why?

I turned the TV set off.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" I grumbled to myself again. I still haven't changed from my pajamas. I didn't see the point in changing since I cleaned a while ago, I would have gotten dirty right away. I brought my pajama top to my nose.

"Whoa, Mikan. You need a bath." I said. It seems I have a habit of having a conversation with myself.

I headed for the bathroom to get myself cleaned up.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume Hyuuga<strong>

"Tell me, Kitsuneme." I looked to the person in question, still calm. He was sitting down on the chair in front of my desk looking petrified. He better be.

"What the hell is this supposed to be?" I held up a 5R size picture to his face. I heard him gulp.

"A picture of a naked girl, sir." His voice quivered with fear. A new wave of irritation made my blood boil but I still kept my voice calm when I said, "Exactly. What did I ask you to do?"

He gulped again. "Bring you pictures of the existing LegRoom Bar branch, sir." I could see beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead.

"It was a simple task, was it not?" I asked him, my composure still calm and collect. He nodded slowly.

"Then why the hell did these pictures come up in my damn documents?" I snapped and slammed the picture down at the desk. Kitsuneme all but jumped out of his seat and his fox-eyes finally widened in his extreme shock. He tugged at his collar.

"That's supposed to be for my personal life, sir." He started explaining nervously. "I must have mixed them up."

"I don't need pictures of naked women in my files. Understand, Kitsuneme?" I told him icily. My headache was coming back full force.

"I understand. I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again. I swear it!" he started speaking and apologizing so fast. My body suddenly feels so heavy.

"Just get out." I ordered him with a wave of my hand toward the door. I could hear him apologizing again but I just ignored it. I heard the door open and close. Kitsuneme finally left.

I feel so drained today. I need an aspirin. My hand reached for the telephone and I speed dialed my assistant's line. She picked up on the first ring.

"Yes, Mr. Hyuuga?" her voice was pleasant. "I need an aspirin. Bring me some." I asked her, none too kindly. My headache's making my mood sourer.

"What you need, Mr. Hyuuga, is some rest." Her tone of voice held an amused note. She's my assistant and she's the one ordering me around. "Just get me an aspirin, Aoi." I grumbled to her.

"No," she was still amused. "You need to go home."

"Who are you to boss me around?" I grumbled my reply again.

"Don't grumble like that, Onii-chan. I'm your sister and I'm telling dad you're driving this company to the ground if you don't go home." She's having fun while I'm suffering here. The world is cruel.

Aoi _is _my younger sister. She was only meant to work here for a few weeks but she grew attached to the people in the office and ended up taking the position for real. Considering that I run the company, I could give her a better job but nooo. She doesn't want that. "Just because I'm family doesn't mean I can just get a higher job like that. I have to earn the position." She told me before. She wanted to be fair with everybody in the office, she said. Funny. She isn't being fair with me right now.

"You know I can't leave these paper works unfinished." I told her, exasperated. She should know this.

"You can, actually." She said. "Because a) those aren't due for another month, b) you're the boss and c) you seriously need some rest." I heard concern seep into her voice when she enumerated the last one.

"I still have a meeting later." I said. I'm being stubborn. I just don't feel like coming home to an empty place.

"b) you're the boss, remember? You can just cancel and reschedule, duh." She told me in that matter-of-fact voice, probably with an eye roll move added in there. "You know what. Don't worry about it. Just let me handle it, okay?"

"All the more reason I should worry." I mumbled so she couldn't understand. "Shut up, Onii-chan." She hung up.

I put the phone in its proper place. The door was thrown open, I looked up and Aoi was storming her way towards me. "What are you doing?" I asked her but she ignored me and continued her way towards me.

She came beside me and touched my forehead. "You're starting to get a fever." She said then tsk-ed. Aoi dragged me out of my chair with surprising strength considering her size. "Where are you taking me?" I asked her again, she was still dragging me. I tried to resist but my body was still too drained even to fight off a girl.

"You're going to leave this office," she opened the door of my office and pulled me out. "Get off this building," she was leading us towards the elevator. "Take a cab, get some food in your system, go home and get some damn rest." She finished her rant.

Aoi kept pulling me along until we reached the elevator. She pressed the down button and the elevator came. She pushed me inside. "Don't forget to take your medicine! I'll take care of everything in here first. Love you, nii-chan!" Then the elevator door closed.

I pushed the 'open door' button of the elevator. The doors opened. "Eff off, nii-chan! Just go home!" then the doors closed again. I'm stunned into silence. Did my little sister just tell me to "eff off?"

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan Sakura<strong>

The shower felt so nice. I love showers. Don't you just love them? It's the place where people make important life decisions, you know. Like how I just decided that after I take a bath and dress up, I'm going to head down to my favorite Café. Its just a 5-minute walk from my apartment. The Chinese Hotaru and I had for lunch is already digested in my system. I need more food.

Its always really nice to head down to The Café. I'll just sit there and think for inspirations for the next photo spread or just chill out there and burn time. Or maybe meet some new people. Only good things happen to me there at The Café.

They serve the best coffee, bagels and mini donuts there. Its quite sad because its not a really known place. But once people visit, they always come back. Somewhere down the road, I'm sure its going to be a very successful franchise.

Enough of my advertising.

After I finish with dressing up, I grab my purse and left for The Café.

The streets of Tokyo are packed with people as usual. I took a look at my wristwatch. Its only 2:30. I have another hour and a half to myself before I have to start getting ready for dinner tonight. Well, if Hotaru would stop being a control freak-ish person, I can get ready just 30 minutes before I leave for dinner.

I took my time walking to The Café. I'm not really in a rush. I stood out from the crowd. While the others are walking fast, I'm just here. You know…, strolling. I saw the plaque surrounded with flowers that read The Café after a few minutes of walking.

I heard the tinkling sound of the chimes as I opened the door to The Café. There wasn't a lot of people. Yay! More peace and quiet.

"Good afternoon, Mikan." The girl behind the counter greeted me. I gave her a smile. "Good afternoon to you too, Anna!" I greeted her back cheerfully. She's the owner of this place. Since I've become a regular here, you can say we've also become friends.

"The usual for you?" She asked me and she started punching in numbers on the cashier already. Of course I'll have the usual. My 'usual order' was a cup of coffee with two teaspoons of sugar – yes, with milk please – served with a bagel and six mini donuts. Don't give me that look. That's not a lot.

"Yes, please." I answered her, starting to fish out money from my pocket. "No, Mikan. You don't have to pay. Its on the house today." Anna told me, waving her hands in a gesture to say 'no, no money.'

I started to get suspicious. Anna only did this once to me before. It was because she was in a giddy mood because she met a guy, it seemed. My eyes widened.

"Did something juicy happen with Kitsuneme?" I asked her jeeringly. My eyebrows rose up and down teasing her. She blushed. Hoe my goodness. Something juicy did happen! "Somebody got some last night!" I teased her further.

"Quiet down, Mikan. The other customers are starting to look." She chastised me softly, her blush still evident.

Its unlike me to tease someone like this. I feel giddy too. Maybe that short walk did me good.

Anna set down my order on a tray and pushed it towards me gently. "I don't feel good about taking this food for free. I'm going to order something for take out later before I go." I took the tray. I looked at Anna again and gave her another teasing wink. I chuckled lightly.

I took a seat at the front of the store where the windows were. I sat there and ate my bagel, sipped my coffee, munched on my mini donuts and watched as the residents of Tokyo pass by this little Café.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume Hyuuga<strong>

I ended up leaving the building after all. I tried going back up to my office but Aoi had ordered the guards not to let me in. They're as scared of her as they're afraid of me. But today, they were more intimidated by her. Curse her for taking advantage of my weak state today.

I was kicked out of my own company. Damn.

If you're wondering what I do to make my so called fortune, my father handed me down the Hyuuga company. It basically makes investments in businesses, small or big, in exchange that we gain profit proportional to the investment we made to their business. Something like that. Let's just say that people trust my company and we get back big. That is all.

I tried to ball my fist. I was too weak to make a strong one. Maybe I _am_ sick.

So I'm standing in the middle of the streets, still in the wrinkled business suit I've worn since yesterday, sick with no idea where to go. You're pathetic, Hyuuga.

I don't really feel like riding a cab.

I let my feet start walking aimlessly. I hate to admit it but I've always been a sickly child. You wouldn't think so if you see me but I am. If I continue walking like this, I think I might pass out on the street. My eyes began to scan the area for a place where maybe I could sit and rest for a while.

A little sign that read "The Café" ornamented with flowers hung on the side of a building. Not the most original business name but it'll do. I just have to sit down.

Tinkling sounds of chimes was heard when I opened the door. Typical. I walked over to the counter where a pink-haired lady stood behind it.

"Welcome to The Café, sir. What would your order be?" she smiled nicely up at me. Of course she had to look up to speak to me. Most women do. "Just get me brewed coffee." I mumbled to her. She looks vaguely familiar.

"That would be 300 Yen, please." I handed her a 500 Yen coin. "Keep the change," I told her. She gave me another smile.

She went over to the coffee machine and started preparing my coffee. I scanned the room and inspected it. The place actually isn't that bad. Its got a home-y ambiance to it. The perfect place to relax. It seems to garner quite a number of customers too.

"Sir," the lady said, calling my attention. I turned to her. She was handing me a cup of coffee. "Here's your order." She sent another smile. She smiles too much. I took the cup from her hands and nodded in thanks to her.

I looked for an empty table at the Café. There was only one left. It was at the front of the store, the table beside it had a girl sitting down facing the windows. As long as she doesn't bother me, that'll be okay. I walked over to the empty table and set my coffee down.

I sat down and held the cup to warm my hands. Do I really need to warm them when my temperature's already this warm? I brought the cup to my lips and took a sip of it. Holy shit. This is good coffee. I drank another sip, trying hard not to burn my tongue.

The woman at the table beside mine stood up. I couldn't help but let my eyes follow her movements, she was walking towards the counter. She had brown – no, auburn – hair that flowed down to the middle of her back. Her hair bounced with her every step. I wonder what its like to have my hands run through them.

Crap. Did I just think that?

I averted my eyes from her. Don't worry. Its only normal to think about stuff like that, Natsume. Perfectly normal.

I continued drinking my coffee. This is _really_ good.

The chair beside mine was pulled back and the girl I had my eyes on was sitting on it. She's sitting beside me.

… Why?

She put a hand to my forehead. Again, why? I creased my eyebrows. Her big brown eyes showed concern. She shook her head.

"I knew it." She spoke. Her voice was smooth and attractively feminine. She had a fair complexion and a button nose.

"You have a fever," She spoke again. I creased my eyebrows together. This girl is weird. I swatted her hand away from my forehead.

"Whoa. Easy there, boy." Did she just say that to me? I let irritation show on my face.

"Don't talk to me like that. I'm not a horse." I heard my voice say. You only talk like that to horses. Right?

A grin formed on her pink lips. "I know," she said smugly. She was silent for a while. She just stared at me. I stared at her right back. What does this girl want with me? I broke my stare off from her and looked back at the window, hoping she would take this as a message for her to leave. I brought the cup closer to my lips and took a sip.

"You know, you really shouldn't be drinking that." I heard her feminine voice speak again. I looked at her, the cup still to my lips and raised an eyebrow, hoping this will taunt her. It didn't faze her in the least bit, of course.

"You'll get dehydrated easier. Since you're sick, you should drink plenty of water to keep your body hydrated so you'll get better faster." She said to me.

"What are you?" I asked her. It was rhetorical, of course. "A nurse?" this time, it wasn't rhetorical. She laughed. Her laugh was comparable to the sound of the tinkling chimes. Shit. Did I just think that?

"I'm not. But its common sense." Was her bold reply. I set the cup back down at the table. Is she saying I have no common sense? I wanted to argue but my brain's arguing even with me about arguing with her. Did that make sense? Now my head's starting to hurt even more. I winced at the pain.

When she saw me wince, another flash of concern lit her expressive eyes. She started rummaging through the purse she had. I looked back at the window and away from her distracting femininity.

I felt her hand take mine and she put something in it. I turned my gaze back at her. I raised my eyebrow in question again.

"Drink this and you'll feel better." She had put a pill in my hand. It was still in its foil medical wrapper. I started getting suspicious. "How am I so sure you're not a drug dealer?" I asked her, not bothering to keep the suspicion from my voice.

She laughed again. She really thinks I'm a foolish person, doesn't she? I let the irritation on my face show again and she sobered up. She pointed up at her face. "Does this look like the face of a drug dealer to you?" She asked in her, I'm assuming, innocent voice.

I inspected her face. Big expressive eyes, a button nose, a fair complexion with perfectly pink lips. No, it doesn't look like the face of a drug dealer to me. But of course I won't tell her that out loud. So I just kept my silence and didn't answer her question.

She brought down the finger that was previously pointing to her face and she shrugged. "Just drink it, okay?" she closed my hand on the pill and smiled. Her whole face brightens up when she smiles.

Holy mother. I think my train of thought gets really fucked up when I'm sick.

She placed a neat pastry box on my table. It had The Café's logo on it and below that it read, 'Mini Donuts.'

"When you're all better, eat those." She pointed at the box. "You'll feel great for a whole week." She grinned again. She smiles too much too. She stood up from her seat beside me and adjusted her clothes.

"Drink plenty of water, mkay?" She reminded me again and I heard the chimes of the door as it opened then closed as she left.

My hand was still holding onto the pill.

* * *

><p>AN: So that's it for the second chapter. :D Thanks for those who reviewed in the first chapter. I love you guys loooots! :) Next chapter, dinner with Hotaru and Ruka.


End file.
